


Another Short Victory

by Leni



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You cannot stop me, Perry the Platypus! I won. I have truly won!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Short Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mahmfic at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571977.html?thread=80022089#t80022089). Prompt: **Doof's latest scheme is to rid the world of all the bumper stickers that say 'My child is an honor student at...'**

Perry struggled against his bonds. At least this time he had been caught against a plushy couch. It made a huge improvement on the hard-backed chairs that were usually all Doofenshmirtz could afford.

"You cannot stop me, Perry the Platypus! I won. I have truly won!"

Doofenshmitz broke into a little celebratory dance, but stopped when he saw Perry's raised eyebrow. "Everyone's a critic," he muttered, turning back to his De-Stickerinator and dialing it up to its maximum potence. "Soon," he crowed, " _soon_ there will not be any more of those annoying announcements that someone's child is an honor student. Meh. Who cares?!"

Perry raised his other eyebrow, obviously wondering why _he_ cared enough to steal those bumber stickers.

"Don't you see?" Doofenshmirtz bellowed at the restrained secret agent, eager to reveal the genius of his plan to someone who cared. Or, at least, who was forcibly made to listen. "Every person who's ever tried to stop me, does it because they think they are so good! And why would they believe it? Hah! I have finally discovered it." He waited for the hint of curiousity on Perry's expression. The tiny eye roll would be enough, he decided almost a minute later. "Proud parents, that's what! And now that I've removed a proof of that pride, people will grow up to - Hey!"

Doofenshmirtz groaned as he watched the ropes melt away.

Perry got free after some wiggling, completely ignoring Doofenshmirtz's attempt to catch him. But instead of going away, or moving on to destroy his new machine, the platypus advanced toward him and, when Doofenshmirtz cringed away from what he'd been sure would be a painful tail-swat (those were the worst!), stole into his lab coat pocket and got hold of Doofenshmirtz's personal phone.

"Eh...?" he wondered aloud as Perry started looking through the menu, then gave a nod and pressed Send.

But soon Perry's strategy became clear.

"Hello? Heinz?" Doofenshmirtz groaned when he recognized the voice that answered. "Oh, good. I was just going to call you," Charlene said, obviously trying for patience. "The strangest thing just happened. You wouldn't know anything about missing bumper stickers, would you?"

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus," he muttered at the smirking agent. And louder, as he took his phone back, "Well, you see, Charlene... Yes, dear... But! We are not married anymore, you _can't_... Yes, dear. I'll put them back. Uh-huh. Of course I'm proud that Vanessa made it this year. Yes. Yes. I said I will put them back!" With a sigh, he sank into the couch Perry had abandoned, and only let out a resigned grunt when the mechanism snapped awake and bound him to the seat. "Yes, Charlene. I understand. But... can I get one for my car?" His plan was a bust. His enemy was gone. And whatever substance Perry had used to melt the ropes, he didn't have it on him. But his ex-wife's answer still lifted his mood a little. 

"Yes, Charlene," he said, "I'm sure Vanessa would like that, too."

 

The End  
11/11/14


End file.
